everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Xena Cosmos
Xena Cosmos is the successor of Planetty from The Silver Princess in Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson. Info Name: Xena Cosmos Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Silver Princess in Oz Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Rosanthe von Rinkitink Secret Heart's Desire: To travel the universe on my trusty horse. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled space cadet who can ride a spacey horse. Storybook Romance Status: I'm a bit nervous about finding romance. I don't want to give up my spaciness for a man. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Like everyone from Anuther Planet, I need vanadium to survive. Luckily, I'm able to specially order a good supply. Favorite Subject: Magical Meteorology. It's an excellent place to learn about the cosmos. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I'd rather rescue myself. Best Friend Forever After: Phineas Ryan. He understands what it's like to be weird. Character Appearance Xena is of average height, with long silver hair and yellow eyes. She wears a short blue dress with silver gloves and silver thigh-high boots. On her head is a tall blue hat. Personality Xena is a spacey, cheerful girl who comes from Anuther Planet. She is self-conscious of being one of the few extraterrestrials at Ever After High, but she loves telling kids about her time in space. She is obsessed with scientific stuff and alien technology. In particular she is an adept user of space weapons such as laser guns. She is a big fan of space fiction, since for her, it is a reality. Biography Rocket number 9 take off to the planet...to the planet...Earth! Greetings, earthlings! I'm Xena Cosmos, and I'm the next Planetty. Planetty was a princess from Anuther Planet who came to Earth on her horse Thun the Thunder-Colt. She loved the colorful setting on earth, unlike the desolate planet she came from. She accompanied Randy, the prince of Regalia, on his quest. The two decided to go to Jinnicky the Red Jinn to cure her. However, Jinnicky had been deposed by Gludwig the Glubrious. Eventually, Planetty was petrified due to her lack of vanadium. Randy was able to overcome Gludwig and restore Jinnicky, who was able to reanimate Planetty. He decided to make Planetty human so she could live on earth with Randy. Planetty eventually got married, and the two of them had children. I am not their child, however. I am another resident of Anuther Planet who was sent to Earth to become the next Planetty. I was given my own horse, whom I named Quaoar. We managed to get to Earth quickly through a wormhole in the space-time continuum. It's so great to get to know earthlings and their ways of life. They seem to really enjoy this lovely planet that they live on, and there's so many amazing fantastic creatures there. And they get to eat lots of delicious-looking food. I don't eat, of course. Instead, I bathe in vanadium. It was really hard to get vanadium for me, but I have it specially ordered so I have a nice, ample supply. If I don't get enough vanadium, I might turn into a statue. Luckily, I've been enchanted to need vanadium less often, but I still try to make sure I get enough vanadium. I consider myself a space cadet, both in the literal sense and the figurative sense. I'm so detached from reality that I sometimes forget where I am. I spend much of my time thinking about far-off galaxies and alien life forms. Sometimes that excites me more than the fact that I'm in the fairy tale world, and I'm supposed to be with the other Ozians. In the literal sense, I'm skilled with space weapons, and I'm especially skilled with laser guns. Of course I can't use any of my weapons at school due to the zero tolerance policy. I dream of being a great space explorer, traveling through the fairy world and seeing what life is on other planets of the fairy tale world. That's why I make sure to train myself to learn the magic of other worlds and use it to my advantage. Even though I like Earth, I don't know if I want to live here forever. I think I'd like to travel space instead. No offense to the previous Planetty... Neptune...go! Now serve Pluto! Saturn, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, a-ha! ...Uranus! Don't you know my a$$ is famous? Mars! Now serve for the gods! Earth serve for the stars! Trivia *Xena's name comes from the original proposed name of the dwarf planet Eris. It also comes from Greek xenos meaning "foreigner", referring to Xena being from Anuther Planet. *Xena's surname refers to the cosmos. *Xena has no parents, as her people reproduce by spontaneous generation. *Xena is frequently called "Planet Girl" by the other students. She doesn't mind the nickname. *Sometimes Xena feels left out for not eating food like the other students. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Xanthe Huynh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Land of Oz Category:NibiruMul's OCs II